Strangers
by BarbyMoritha x3
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Button Mash rompiera una promesa a causa de algo que el no pudo evitar? ¿Qué pasaria con Sweetie Belle quien no sabe lo que ocurrio y vive con ese resentimiento? han pasado 8 años desde el incidente, ellos ya tienen 21 años, ella es una cantante y actriz famosa, el es un creador de videojuegos. Descubranlo aqui en este fic de amorcomedia basado en Strangers cancion


**N/A: Bueno este es mi primer fic que hago y también el primero que hago de mlp, amo esta pareja y no hay fics de ella en español asi que me dije "¿por qué no hacer uno?" Este fic está inspirado en la canción Strangers de Scratch21, espero que les guste. Les aviso que en este fic abra una canción por capitulo… o quizás más, dependiendo del mismo, bueno la canción en este cap se llama Dark Side de Kelly Clarkson.**

 **Mi nueva vida sin ti**

Me desperté de golpe, eran las 3 am en Ponyhattan, ¿otra vez teniendo ese mismo sueño?... ¿o quizás debería decir pesadilla?, por más que intento olvidarlo no puedo, ya han pasado más de 8 años y no logro sacarlo de mi cabeza. Estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero no pude, después de tener el mismo sueño durante un tiempo es algo difícil para mí volver a dormir. Me movía de un lado a otro de la cama, pero por más que trataba no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza.

"¡Por el amor a Celestia! ¡¿Por qué no te puedo superar?!" me dije mentalmente, mientras cubría mi rostro en una de las almohadas de la cama. Quizás yo misma se la respuesta, pero no la quiero aceptar. Después de todo, ¿cómo la gran estrella musical de toda Equestria, Sweetie Belle, seguiría enamorada del mismo pony quien la abandonó sin ningún motivo?, tal vez sea porque no hubo una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para aclarar algo. Además, Button Mash ya había hecho su elección el día en el que él no se presentó a la cita que él mismo había propuesto, no tiene caso seguir con esto.

Me levante de la cama, fui hacia la ventana y la abrí para contemplar la hermosa noche que había, para tratar de olvidarme del sueño que tuve. Ponyhattan es una ciudad que no duerme, siempre activa, las calles iluminadas por los faros y semáforos, los enormes rascacielos, todo se veía hermoso, con razón a Rarity le encantaba esta elegante ciudad. Eleve mi mirada de la ciudad al cielo, pero no se compara en nada con las estrellas y la luna, otra gloriosa noche había creado nuestra princesa Luna, la contemple por un rato más, me preguntaba si el también estaría viendo la bellísima luna, entonces dieron las 5am, cuando por fin llego el sueño, volví a la cama y me recosté en ella, dentro de unas horas tendría mi gran debut, los últimos conciertos de mi gira por Equestria, esta sería la última parada, mi última semana en Ponyhattan y después volvería a mi hogar en Ponyville con mis amigas AppleBloom y Scootaloo.

"Creo que unas vacaciones no me vendrían nada mal, así me pondré al tanto con ellas." Me dije antes de caer dormida.

 **Mientras tanto, a unas cuantas manzanas de distancia del hotel de Sweetie Belle…**

Otro día, otra noche sin poder dormir bien, ¿Qué hora es?, fui a revisar mi reloj que está en la mesita de noche del hotel donde me hospedaba. Eran las tres empunto de la madrugada, desde que llegue a Ponyhattan he tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez desde hace como una semana… creo.

"¿Por qué no dejas ya mi mente?" me dije a mi mismo golpeando una almohada y después me cubrí la cabeza con esta, tratando de ahogar un grito, mientras que con uno de mis cascos arrugo las sabanas que me cubrían. Moví mi cuerpo para poder salir de la cama, pero solo logre caerme de lado de esta.

-Auch eso dolió, caí de cara como acostumbro- dije a la nada mientras me sobaba mi sien con uno de mis cascos.

Me levante del suelo y me dirigí a la ventada, estaba abierta y decidí contemplar la ciudad por un momento. ¿Cuántos años tenía ya desde que no la veo? Tal vez… no se… 8 años o más, y todo por eso que paso unos días antes de la cita que tenía con Sweetie Belle… Sweetie Belle.

Mire hacia la luna y me pregunte si ella estaría viendo la en este mismo instante, de seguro a ella le hubiera gustado estar aquí en Ponyhattan es una de las ciudades que tienen shows y musicales famosos, a ella le encantaban esas cosas, ¿le seguirán gustando? No lo sé y no me debería importar, y menos ahora, que estoy en un asunto muy importante, un asunto de negocios, un video juego para ser precisos, una de mis creaciones "The Legend of Speed Dash: Foals to the Trot", necesitaba a una cantante que compusiera la canción tema del juego, ordenes de mi jefe, pero con la condición que yo escogiera a la pony quien la haga y por eso estoy aquí en Ponyhattan, aquí albergan grandes cantantes.

Dieron las cinco cuando regreso el sueño y me fui a la cama, mañana emprendería mi búsqueda en esta gran ciudad.

 **En la mañana…**

Era una gloriosa mañana, tan tranquila y pacífica, demasiado pacifica para una pony que todavía estaba dormida y debió haber despertado ase como unas dos horas atrás.

-¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Ya despierta dormilona!- gritaba una pony amante de la música clásica al otro lado de la puerta del hotel de esta, mientras golpeaba con toda su fuerza la puerta para hacer ruido y cumplir con su objetivo de despertar la.

-¡Cinco minutos más mamá!- grito la poni de ojos esmeraldas mientras se cubría la cara con la almohada, intentando volver a dormir.

-¡¿Cómo que "mamá"?! ¡No soy tan vieja, si soy unos cuantos años mayor que tú!, ¡hasta podríamos ser hermanas!- decía algo indignada la pony al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya guarda silencio anciana!- dijo la unicornio de crin violeta con rosado.

Por unos segundos el silencio reino, pero después fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de una unicornio de piel blanca y crin azul con turquesa.

-¡Uuuh, jajajajaja, Sweetie te dijo anciana Octavia!- dijo una divertida Vinyl Scratch a una furiosa Octavia Melody.

Octavia estaba hecha una furia, sino fuera por su auto control hubiera roto la puerta en ese mismo instante, para su fortuna, pasaba una pony encargada del aseo.

-Disculpe señorita, mi amiga se quedó dormida, otra vez, seria usted tan amable de abrirnos la puerta, por favor- dijo lo más amable y cordial que podía la pony de piel gris.

-Claro, con gusto señorita Melody- dijo la pony del aseo, que no era la primera vez que le pedían las llaves para poder despertar a la joven estrella.

-Muchas gracias, Grecia, eres muy amable- dijo la pony de ojos violeta antes de salir disparada para cumplir su objetivo, seguida por Vinyl y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-No te alteres si escuchas ruidos Grecia, y por tu bien no entres-dijo la unicornio de ojos magentas antes de cerrar la puerta en un portazo y con seguro.

Grecia se quedó algo confundida por las palabras de la DJ y después de unos segundos se podían escuchar unos cuantos ruidos y gritos, así que se giró y continúo su camino.

-Ay con estas celebridades y sus vidas agitadas, Celestia por favor dales paciencia, y que no rompan nada para no tener que limpiar un desastre más- decía algo resignada porque ya sabía cómo iba a terminar esto.

 **En la habitación de Sweetie Belle…**

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme anciana? ¡Pequeña mocosa mal agradecida!- gritaba Octavia mientras sacaba de un jalón de sabanas a Sweetie de la cama.

-¡Auch, eso dolió!- grito Sweetie mientras se levantaba y sobaba la cabeza con uno de sus cascos.

-¡Y eso que no he empezado con tu tormento!- gritaba la pony chelista, mientras que con sus cascos traseros tomaba impulso para abalanzarse contra la pobre unicornio de ojos esmeraldas, pero Vinyl la detuvo con sus brazos.

-¡Ya tranquila Octi, solo se despertó de malas, no sabe lo que dijo!- decía mientras ponía fuerzas para mantener agarrada a la pony terrestre, que quien sabe de dónde saco tanta fuerza.

-¡Si escucha a la yegua loca!- dijo Sweetie antes de cubrir se la boca con uno de sus cascos, y pensar bien en lo que acaba de decir. El silencio reino por unos segundos, hasta que la unicornio de ojos magentas agarro una de las lámparas con la magia de su cuerno e intento arrojársela a Sweetie, quien sino tuviera buenos reflejos, ahora estaría inconsciente.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?, pequeña mal criada!- gritaba Vinyl mientras soltaba a Octavia para ir en persecución de Sweetie, destrozando todo el lugar, pero la pony terrestre la logro atrapar antes de que hiciera una locura.

-Ya tranquila Vinyl, después de todo, "no sabe lo que dice, despertó de malas"- dijo imitando a la unicornio de crin azul con turquesa e intentando no reírse.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, ¡cielos me la regresaste Octi!- decía algo resignada la unicornio mejor conocida como DJ Pon 3.-Bueno volviendo a lo importante… Sweetie, ¿¡no ves la hora que es!? Debimos de haber estado con Foto Finish hace más de dos horas para las fotos de tu nuevo álbum, ¡Cielos!, ¿Qué te ocurre potranca? ¿Es otra vez esa pesadilla? ¡Ya supéralo!- decía Vinyl controlando las ganas de darle un golpe con una de sus cascos.

-Sí, lo siento, no era mi intención quedarme dormida y perdón por decirles anciana y yegua loca, tuve una mala noche- decía algo cabizbaja la joven estrella.-Y si pudiera superarlo lo haría pero no puedo, siento que una parte de mi me dice que algo paso y me gustaría saber que fue- dijo determinada la pony de ojos esmeraldas.

-Si tanta es tu inquietud por saber que paso, ¿Por qué no le preguntas por un mensaje o llamada y asunto arreglado?- dijo la pony terrestre de crin gris oscuro.

-Ya lo he intentado, ase años pero, el desapareció del mapa ase mucho pero mucho tiempo, créeme- dijo Sweetie Belle un poco triste.

-¡Con mayor razón debes de olvidarlo!, si el en verdad hubiera querido hablar contigo, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho pero mucho tiempo-dijo Vinyl enojada por la actitud del pony que hiso esperar a Sweetie Belle todo este tiempo.

-Concuerdo con Vinyl, ese pony no tuvo los cascos suficientes para ir a hablar contigo y solucionar las cosas, ¡un verdadero caballero no haría esperar a una dama!-decía Octavia indignada por la situación. -Bueno, cambiando de tema… vamos Sweetie arréglate, estamos a tiempo para tu entrevista con Oprah Whinnyfrey, ya hablaremos con Foto Finish después-dijo Octavia mientras llevaba a Sweetie al tocador para que ella se empezara a arreglar.

-¡Tienes 5 minutos!-grito Vinyl mientras ella y Octavia salían de la habitación. –Te esperamos en el lobbie-termino de decir mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Sweetie se miró en el espejo del tocador, agarró su cepillo con la magia de su cuerno y empezó a cepillar su melena, que estaba echa un desorden, mientras se cepillaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Octavia y Vinyl dijeron ase unos momentos.

"Quizás tengan razón y debería olvidarlo… pero hice una promesa, una cosa de niños, pero aun así, la debo cumplir" se decía a si misma mientras terminaba de peinarse y miro el pendiente de esmeralda que tenía en su oreja izquierda. "Solo espero que él también la cumpla y me pueda explicar lo que paso" se dijo terminando de cepillar su larga y sedosa melena.

 **En el show de Oprah Whinnyfrey…**

El estudio estaba repleto, no había ni un solo asiento libre y Sweetie Belle juraría que todo Ponyhattan estaba ahí… o al menos la mayoría, volvió a su camerino. Eran las 10:55 am el programa empezaría dentro de 5 minutos, era la primera vez que el show seria transmitido en vivo y también la primera entrevista que le harían a Sweetie.

Estaba nerviosa, después de todo es la primera entrevista ¿cómo se suponía que debía actuar?, ella le había pedido a Octavia y a Vinyl que no programaran entrevistas con ella hasta que estuviera lista, pero ahora, ella no se sentía lista del todo. Se sentía inquieta y juraría que tenía algo de nausea.

"No debí de haberme comido ese sándwich de margaritas" pensaba Sweetie, pero era lo único que ella pudo desayunar con las prisas que tenía, de pronto la puerta se abrió muy sonoramente.

-¡Hey Sweetie! , ¿Estas lista pequeña potranca?- dijo Vinyl con mucha energía, más de la que frecuentaba.

-¡Vinyl! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que antes de entrar TOQUES la puerta?- dijo Octavia regañando a Vinyl.

-¿No lo sé?... como unas… 3556 veces ¿creo?- dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Y por lo visto no aprendes ¿verdad?- reprocho Octavia.

-Si si si como sea… ¡Sweetie ¿no estas emocionada por esta gran oportunidad de hablar con la yegua más influyente del momento?!- dijo la unicornio DJ con una sonrisa de emoción, mientras ponía sus cascos en los hombros de la aludida, quien solo tenía una extraña cara de shock.

-Sweetie ¿estás bien?- pregunto la pony chelista con algo de preocupación.

-¡Si, claro! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Jeje- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-¡No te preocupes Octi, ella está bien! No es como si estuviera nerviosa ¿verdad Sweetie Belle?- dijo Vinyl mientras ponía sus cascos en el suelo y caminaba al lado de Octavia.

-¡¿Nerviosa?! ¿Yo? ... Pff para nada- dijo con un tono un poco sarcástico .

-Tranquila Sweetie Belle, es normal estar algo nerviosa, además ¿Qué podría salir mal?- dijo Octavia intentando calmar a la joven yegua.

-Sí, solo podrías quedarte en blanco cuando mires a las cámaras, tropezarte cuando estés entrando y que todos se rían de ti por televisión nacional y por toda la internet, que hagan memes en las redes sociales de tu rotundo fracaso en tu primera entrevista en toda tu carrera, y que después de esto no quieras volver a cantar nunca más en tu vida para así terminar con tu vida de cantante para siempre y después de eso que nadie se acuerde de quien es Sweetie Belle- decía Vinyl contando las posibles calamidades que le podrían ocurrir, mientras hacía que Sweetie Belle se pusiera más y más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba antes. –Mmm… creo que eso es todo lo malo que te podría pasar… en parte solamente- finalizó Vinyl para dirigir su mirada a Octavia quien, si las miradas mataran, Vinyl ya estaría más que muerta. -¿Qué?... ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntaba la unicornio, que no sabía lo que había hecho.

-Mmm… no lo sé… ¡¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sweetie Belle?!- dijo furiosa Octavia mientras señalaba a Sweetie, quien estaba temblando con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-Oops, creo que me pase esta vez- dijo Vinyl mientras se cubría su boca con uno de sus cascos.

-No le hagas caso Sweetie Belle, Vinyl solo estaba bromeando ¿verdad?- dijo Octavia mientras puso uno de sus cascos sobre el lomo de Sweetie para tranquilizarla y le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Vinyl con el otro casco.

-¡Auch!... quiero decir… ¡Si, claro era una broma! Jajaja- dijo algo nerviosa por la mirada asesina de Octavia.

-Además… ¡tú eres Sweetie Belle! Has cantado por toda Equestria, una simple entrevista será pan comido- dijo la pony terrestre con una sonrisa cálida.

-… Si tienes razón Octavia, si pude con eso podre con esto- dijo Sweetie con energía.

-¡Esa es la Sweetie Belle que conocemos y amamos!- grito Vinyl emocionada otra vez.- ¡Abrazo grupal!- termino de decir mientras abrazaba a Sweetie y a Octavia. Pero el momento no duro mucho ya que tocaron a la puerta.

-Señorita Belle entra en un minuto- dijo un pony del staff.

-Si voy enseguida- le respondió cordialmente.

-Bueno, buena suerte Sweetie, nosotras estaremos tras bambalinas- dijo Octavia con una sonrisa calmada.

-¿Suerte? ¡Puff! Tu no la necesitas… después de todo eres Sweetie Belle- dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias chicas, si no fuera por ustedes no sé dónde estaría ahora- dijo Sweetie intentando contener sus lágrimas.

-Descuida no tienes por qué agradecernos- dijo cordialmente Octavia.

-Si vamos no te pongas a llorar, ahora sal ahí y enséñales quien eres- dijo animada Vinyl.

Sweetie abrió la puerta, se dirigía al set en donde Oprah la esperaba para la entrevista, ya no estaba nerviosa, después de saber que tenía no solo dos grandes músicos de su lado si no también tenía a dos grandes amigas que se preocupan por ella, eso la hacía sentir más segura de lo que se sentía ahora.

-El show empieza dentro de diez segundos- decía un pegaso del staff. –Señorita Belle usted entra en cuanto Oprah la presente- dijo gentilmente.

Sweetie solo asintió con la cabeza y la cuenta regresiva empezaba a escucharse por el público, solo pudo escuchar el "3… 2… 1…aplausos por todos lados".

-¡Buenos días Ponyhattan! ¿Cómo están el día de hoy?- dijo Oprah con emoción en sus palabras y el público le respondía con un gran grito, que al igual que sus palabras con una gran emoción. –Me alegra oír eso porque el día de hoy, como todos ustedes sabrán, es un día muy especial, no solo porque es el primer show que se hace en vivo, sino porque una celebridad vino aquí para hacer ¡su primera entrevista!- dijo entusiasmada, provocando que el público volviera a gritar otra vez. –Todos la conocen por sus primeros álbumes Dark Horse, Starships y Till the world ends, y también, por ser una de las protagonistas en Bree actuando como Rebecca, al lado de Symphony Sapphire como Quetzally y a Golden Acustic como Félix. Damas, caballeros y público en casa, preparen sus cascos para darle la bienvenida a la cantante y actriz del siglo, la hermosa y talentosa… ¡Sweetie Belle!- dijo con más emoción de la que ya tenía, todo el set se llenó de aplausos y gritos de euforia cuando vieron entrar a la joven yegua. Sweetie caminaba hacia su asiento, se sentó, miro a Oprah y luego al público.

-Hola- dijo Sweetie con una sonrisa, mientras con una de sus cascos saludaba al público, provocando un grito de emoción de estos.

-Vaya parece que la audiencia está más que emocionada ¿verdad?- dijo Oprah a Sweetie con una sonrisa con su rostro.

-Si eso parece- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muy bien Sweetie, como todos sabemos eres una estrella en el ámbito artístico, y tus canciones han roto records por estar más tiempo en los tops musicales, y la serie Bree es la serie más exitosa del año, todo esto en tres años desde que empezó tu carrera. ¡Wow eso sí que es un logro!- dijo sin poder creer lo que decía.

-Jeje, gracias- dijo la unicornio con un rubor en sus mejillas por el alago.

-De nada cariño, bueno eso ya todos lo sabemos y aquí lo que queremos saber es más sobre tu vida personal, ya que eso hasta ahora es un misterio, empiezo con mi primera pregunta del día, dinos ¿Quién es Sweetie Belle?- dijo intrigada la zebra.

-Bueno… yo soy una unicornio originaria de Ponyville, ahí nací, crecí y viví hasta mis 18 años cuando empezó mi carrera como una estrella-dijo con un dejo de nerviosismo.

-Wow vienes de un pueblito, listo fans, dejen sus especulaciones de que ella viene de Canterlot- dijo hacia la cámara para dirigirse a la audiencia, provocando una risa por parte de esta. –Y dinos Sweetie ¿Cómo obtuviste tu Cutie Mark?- dijo mirando a Sweetie con curiosidad, Sweetie no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, ya que no se la esperaba, se puso un poco nerviosa por el recuerdo, esto no paso desapercibido por la zebra. –Tranquila cariño, esta zebra no muerde- dijo guiñándole el ojo, este gesto la calmo un poco.

-Bueno, es una historia un poco larga… veras, hace mucho tiempo, yo y mis amigas AppleBloom una pony terrestre y Scootaloo una pegaso, no teníamos nuestras Cutie Marks, así que creamos un club para encontrarlas, éramos las Cutie Mark Crusaders y hacíamos todo para conseguirlas, todo menos lo que realmente nos gustaba… así que un día, cuando llegamos al primer año de la secundaria, hubo un show de talentos y como nosotras ya habíamos probado con todo, decidimos hacer una interpretación esta vez con lo que las tres sabíamos hacer, AppleBloom hiso y se encargó de la utilería, Scootaloo hiso maniobras con su scooter mientras yo cantaba una canción que había escrito, y ahí fue donde conseguimos las tres nuestras Cutie Marks- decía Sweetie mirando su Cutie Mark, Oprah estaba impactada.

-¿Así que no encontraste tu Cutie Mark sino hasta que cumpliste 13 años?- decía sin poder creerlo.

-Si así es, como te había dicho probamos de todo antes que lo que realmente nos gustaba, hubo un show de talentos cuando estábamos en la primaria, pero hicimos todo mal… ahora que lo menciono… jajajajaja me da risa pero de la vergüenza que pasamos las tres- dijo con un casco cubriendo su boca para impedir una carcajada.

-¿Y cómo les fue la primera vez? ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo con intriga por la reacción de la unicornio.

-Bueno… Scootaloo fue la que canto, AppleBloom bailo y yo hice la utilería y los trajes… fue un desastre total, Scootaloo, AppleBloom y yo no sabíamos hacer lo que teníamos que hacer, Scootaloo desafinaba mucho y le costó mucho hacer la letra, AppleBloom no sabía bailar y sin querer rompió un árbol de utilería con una patada y yo no pude manejar bien la utilería… con decirte que hice una prenda para un pony con 5 pies… jajaja, es gracioso si me pongo a pensar en ello ahora, al final toda la utilería se nos calló encima- dijo mientras movía sus cascos de arriba abajo, haciendo referencia a que se les callo todo. Todos los presentes se rieron ante la anécdota de Sweetie.

-Jajajaja, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlo, y dinos ¿Qué significa tu Cutie Mark?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno, mi Cutie Mark es una corchea invertida garigoleada en forma de corazón con una clave de Fa inversa, quiere decir que yo amo todo tipo de música y que canto desde mi corazón, decir una verdad con cada canción y dar una parte de mí en ellas ese es mi destino- dijo poniendo su casco derecho sobre su corazón, provocando un aplauso de la audiencia.

-Eso fue muy bonito Sweetie, bueno ahora ya sabemos quién eres, ahora queremos saber si esta bella unicornio ¿tiene un pony especial?- dijo Oprah apoyándose en uno de los brazos del sillón donde estaba para acercarse más a Sweetie, el público solo pudo decir un "Uuuh" por la pregunta que hiso.

-¿Qué?... claro que no, todavía no lo encuentro- dijo Sweetie algo apenada.

-¿No? Pero si siempre se te ve junto con Golden Acustic, abría apostado a que eran novios- dijo casi sin creer lo que la joven cantante decía. –Aquí tenemos unas fotos de cuando estuviste en Trottingham, están en un lujoso restaurante pero lo curioso es que él viajo desde su concierto en Canterlot solo para estar contigo ¡¿y me dices que no lo son?!

-No, él y yo somos grandes amigos, yo lo quiero como un hermano, el viajo porque ya había terminado su trabajo y estaba libre, tenía tiempo sin saber de él y vino para pasar el rato, nada más- dijo la joven yegua con seguridad en sus palabras.

-Bueno solo espero que él susodicho no esté viendo el programa en estos momentos- decía con un poco de lastima en su hablar.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con inocencia.

-Si no siente nada por ti no pasa nada, pero si lo siente… siento pena por el por haber caído en la Brotherzone, eso es peor que la Friendzone- decía con una sonrisa algo forzada. –Bueno fanáticas de Golden y fanáticos de Sweetie quítense el peso de encima, sus amores platónicos están libres- dijo viendo a la cámara, provocando una risa y bullicio en el público. –Nos respondiste sobre Golden, ahora dinos, ¿Cómo te llevas con Symphony?- pregunto mirando a Sweetie.

-Pues… ella es una pony grandiosa, es una buena yegua… no diría que somos 100% amigas pero nos llevamos bien- dijo con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Ok… ¡oh! Por poco lo olvido, dinos ¿cómo eras en la secundaria?- pregunto otra vez, mirando la a los ojos.

-Pues, muchos creen que yo era una belleza en esa época, pero te diré que no era así… veras yo solía peinarme con una cola alta, tenía frenos por culpa de un accidente con una patineta… créeme no quieres saber fue doloroso y usaba lentes por culpa de jugar muchos videojuegos de computadora y de consolas, se me canso la vista un poco pero ahora ya estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, el público se emocionó y empezaron a gritar "¿Cuál es tu nombre de usuario?" "Agrégame en LoL" y otras cosas que ella no pudo escuchar. –Tranquilos mis SweetFans esta tarde a las 4 lo publicare en mi PonyTweet, para estar todos conectados- dijo mientras hacia un guiño a la audiencia, provocando otro grito de esta.

-Wow, no sabía que eras gamer, y dinos Sweetie ¿Ya tienes algo planeado para tu siguiente álbum?- dijo haciendo que la aludida girara su cabeza para verla.

-Bueno… si de hecho va a salir un día después de mi último concierto en Ponyhattan, pero antes de contarte más tengo que decirlo… eres la segunda zebra que conozco… la primera se llama Zecora y vive en el bosque Everfree cerca de Ponyville- le dijo a Oprah quien la miraba sorprendida.

-Espera… ¿tú conoces a Zecora?... ¡Ella y yo somos amigas! Vivíamos en el mismo pueblo, fuimos a las mismas escuelas… solo que ella al final opto por los hechizos y las pociones, mientras que yo decidí irme por las ciencias de la comunicación… ase tiempo que no la veo… talvez algún día la valla a visitar- dijo con melancolía en sus palabras.

-Wow, es increíble que la conozcas, yo pensé que hablarías en rimas como ella ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- dijo con curiosidad a la zebra.

-Bueno, no te mentiré que de dónde vengo se habla así… pero me di cuenta que eso podía ser tedioso para los demás ponis, así que por eso no hablo en rima- dijo mientras recordaba lo que decía. –Ahora dinos… ¿De qué se tratara tu nuevo álbum?- esta pregunta hiso que el público se quedara mudo por un tiempo.

-Este álbum en si no me tomo tiempo hacerlo, porque fue un prototipo para ser mi primer álbum… pero al final decidí cambiarlo por Dark Horse… es que es algo diferente a lo que están acostumbrados a escuchar en mis canciones- dijo un poco cabizbaja.

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora decidiste publicarlo?-dijo con mucho interés.

-Bueno en este álbum que se llama Dark Side, verán a una yo diferente, no la alegre que todos conocen… sino una que estaba triste sin poder dejar la depresión que sentía, por esa razón no lo publique… no quería que me conocieran asi… o al menos ese lado, yo quería que conocieran a la Sweetie dulce y alegre, la que soy siempre y no mi "lado obscuro", pero ahora sé que es hora de que la conozcan- dijo decidida en sus palabras.

-¿Y podemos escuchar un adelanto de tu disco?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro y el público gritaba "que cante, que cante" mientras chocaban sus cascos en forma de aprobación.

-No lo se… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? - pregunto con curiosidad.

-Creo que unos cinco o cuatro minutos… tiempo suficiente para una canción- dijo viendo un cartel de las personas del staff.

-Muy bien… esta canción se la dedico a todos mis SweetFans que están viendo esto y a mis managers Octavia Melody y Vinyl Scracht… sin ellas no sé dónde estaría ahora- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y provocaba otro grito más de la audiencia. – ¡Música maestro!- grito para luego poner una pista que de inmediato reconoció.

 _ **Oh Oh**_

 _ **Noou Oh Oh**_

 _ **There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away**_

 _ **Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am**_

 _ **Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**_

 _ **Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
It can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am**_

 _ **Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**_

 _ **Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay Yeah!  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay**_

 _ **Will you love me? Ohh  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
(Do you love me?)  
Can you love mine?  
(Can you love mine?)  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
(But we're worth it)  
You know that we're worth it  
(That we're worth it)  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**_

 _ **Don't run away  
Don't run away**_

 _ **Don't run away  
Promise you stay**_

Finalizó y todos los ahí presentes se pararon de sus asientos y la aclamaron, fue una ovación de pie, hasta Oprah se paró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la unicornio.

-Bueno yo diría que eso responde a tu pregunta… ellos te seguirán queriendo no importa qué lado tuyo muestres- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que Sweetie le sonriera devuelta y la abrazara, Oprah correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias Oprah, fue un gusto que me entrevistaras- decía separándose de la zebra.

-No Sweetie, gracias a ti por darme ese privilegio… salúdame a Zecora cuando vuelvas a casa- dijo alegre y nostálgica a la vez.

-Lo hare tenlo por seguro- dijo feliz la unicornio de ojos esmeraldas.

-Muy bien querido público, esto es todo por hoy… si lo sé, sé que es triste que nuestra invitada se tenga que ir, pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin, espero que nos sintonicen la próxima en "The Oprah WhinnyFrey's Show", ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!- dijo despidiéndose a la cámara para darle el fin al show.

 **N/A: Wow 5,024 palabras, 13 hojas en arial 12 para el primer capítulo XD, no pensé que sería tanto xD. Bueno es pero que les guste este primer cap de quien sabe cuántos haga, he querido subirlo desde la semana pasada pero… la inspiración no llegaba y luego sufría bloqueo al escribir Dx, el próximo cap se lo dedicare 100% a Button, sabrán que está haciendo en su semana en Ponyhattan, si quieren saber cómo son los personajes ahora visiten mi deviantart lo pueden buscar en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a Yami-Senpai quien me ha apoyado y aconsejado en este fic y a akasuna-no-misha si lo se mujer me tarde siglos en subir el fic pero sé que valio la pena ;3**

 **Dejen me reviews para ver si les gusto y ver en que puedo mejorar, se despide su moritha servidora. Bye~ nun.**


End file.
